I am Red
by glnn bck
Summary: A very rude EVE probe along with her sister probe, 11 and her friend Joe. Will tell the tale of WALL-E from their prospective.   OC x Auto, OC x OC and Eve x Wall-e


OMG! My first WALL-E story!

I am so excited! I love this movie! And I get to introduce new characters!

I hope you enjoy this as much as I will!

"Alright ladies! You can go now." the officer bot said. I never quite knew his name…

"Ugh…" We all groaned.

"Finally!" I added on. "Some time to stretch!"

I guess robots don't really need to stretch at all. But I'm a different type of robot, I'm interested with human culture. Yeah, I know they're fat and lazy. But that's not what I like about them.

What I like is there individuality. I like that they have different names, and even though they're the same species, they all look a little different than their piers.

You see, we EVE probes don't get any names. The only thing closest to a name is a number. There are only 30 EVE probes, so we all get numbers 1-30. My number happens to be number 1. But I just couldn't get the human's uniqueness out of my mind.

I've got so obsessed with that fact in my head. I just had to have my own look and own name. So one night I sneaked to a computer with an SD card in hand. I put the SD card in it's slot in the computer and typed a program into it. I took out the card and slowly put it into me. My eye's changed into a crimson. From now on I am to be called-

"Hey Red!" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw 16 hovering towards me.

"What?" I growled.

16 was always the one sister who smarts off at me, and I am in no mood to talk to her right now.

"Did you hear about 28?" She asked. "She's gone! I think she found a plant!"

"What ever." I murmured, rolling my crimson eyes.

She shook her head disappointedly.

"I know you're jealous." She said. I glared at her. "But I won't bother you."

Then she flew off towards 12 and 8.

Had 16 been nice to me just now? Well maybe she just had empathy on me. I have a feeling that she's just as jealous as I am. I wouldn't be mean either if I was her.

That was an EVE probe's directive. To find a plant. And of course as any sisters, we all wanted to get one first.

But I wasn't so sad, I had found something even better than a plant on one of my missions.

I pulled out a soft figure that resembled a human, but hairier. It also had a tag on it that said: BOYD'S BEARS. Whatever that means…

I held it close to me and snuggled my head where I assumed to be it's head. I looked at it's face, it had two beady dots (Which are eyes, I'm thinking.) a black triangle for a nose and it's fur was brown.

He had to be my most closet friend. When I'm alone I tell him secrets and read him the axiom news on my computer hologram. In return I pretend that he says my eyes and name are very pretty. Then I'd hug him and set him in my chamber before going into sleep mode.

I guess I should be looking for 11 right now. She probably has some wacky story to tell me about her mission.

I sighed and put my unnamed treasure back in it's chamber. I then flew off to look for 11.

Sure enough I found 11 at the empty jogging track giggling with excitement when she noticed me. This girl had to be the most peppiest of my sisters. I sighed once again, bracing myself for her insane story coming.

" OH MY GOSH RED!" She screamed at the top of her voice box. "OK! MY MISSION WAS AT THIS PLACE WHICH WAS TOTALLY EMPTY EXCEPT FOR THIS SIGHN THAT SAID "Nowhere". CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!"

"No." I said quickly. "And I don't want to hear any more of your-"

"AND THERE WAS THIS CREATURE THAT WAS SHAPED LIKE A ROPE, AND IT WAS MAKING THIS RATTLING NOISE WITH IT'S TAIL. IT STUCK IT'S TOUNGUE OUT AT ME A LOT. DID YOU KNOW IT'S TOUNGUE WAS CUT IN HALF?" She continued.

"QUIET!" I yelled.

Then this M-O probe who was cleaning a dirt trail looked up at me blankly, then went back to his business.

11 burst into a fit of giggles from that. I gave her a glare that said "Shut your speakers or else!". That made her look sad.

"Sorry…" She apologized.

"Whatever." I said. "How about we go for a spin?"

That instantly made her smile.

"YAY!" She squealed. "You're the best sister ever!"

I just shook my head and soared up into the air, 11 close behind me.

"Hey!" She called to me. "I heard 28 just-"

"Shut it!" I said, pointing my arm gun at her.

Well this was just an introductory to my whole story!

CONTEST! Guess who 28 is! First one to guess right, wins and gets their name put on the second chapter!

I hoped you enjoyed!

Glnn Bck out…


End file.
